True Dreams
by Heir Guardian
Summary: Mai's story has yet to be told, so I'm going to tell my version..Finished
1. The call

TRUE DREAMS  
  
Me: I'm starting a new series and I hope people like it. It has nothing to do with any of my other stories, so tell me what you think. Also I don't know anything about Mai's past so everything is made up and it will stay that way unless someone offers me a good reason to change it.  
  
1. The Call  
  
She walked along the street, blond hair flowing in the slight wind. She stared at the people passing by, at all the happy kids and their families and thought longingly of her own. But she didn't dwell on it. She had no family, as far as she was concerned. She also had no friends and that was the reason she was out here.  
  
Last night she dreamed, something unusual for her. She had given up dreaming long ago, but last night, she had dreamt. She had dreamed of long red hair and beautiful eyes. She had dreamed of wings and of power. That much power and beauty, all in a person who wanted to be with her. She had felt their concern, their friendship and for the first time in her life, she had felt safe.  
  
The dream had stayed with her when she woke up and had led her down this street. She trusted it and followed it, but so far nothing. The person of her dreams hadn't appeared and she was still alone. She stopped at the window of a shop and tried to hold back her tears. She had been left alone again. She turned and rested her head against the cool glass of the shop window and opened her eyes.  
  
She gasped. It was her! The one from her dreams, but it was a card. She looked at the display that held the card.  
  
"Duel Monsters? Never heard of that game before, but if it has her, than I'm in." She rushed into the shop and over to the display. A crowd of boys milled around the display and arguing over the cards. She saw no girls, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting that card. She pushed through the crowd until she was in reach of the card. She reached out for it and picked it up.  
  
It felt right, sitting there in her hand and she smiled. Harpie Lady was the name of the card.  
  
"Excuse me, young lady, but single cards can only be bought with a starter deck." She blinked and saw the manager holding out a deck of cards and a rulebook. It was $30.00 and the single was five more on top of that, but as she hesitated and was about to put the card down, it seemed the eyes looked back at her and she knew that she couldn't walk away.  
  
"I'll take it." She handed over all her money and left the shop, the deck and book in her pocket and the card in her hand. When she reached her house, she just ran up the stairs, ignoring the other occupants of the house, and into her room. She cleared out a place on the floor and placed Harpie Lady in the middle. She then pulled out the rest of the deck.  
  
There were forty cards and she went through each one. Only a few caught her attention and these ones she put to the side. After going through the deck, she looked at the cards she had put aside. Cyber armor, Rose Whip, Shadowed Eyes and one more, Elegant Egotist. They all worked with her Harpie Lady and she placed them beside the card.  
  
She didn't know what to do with the rest of the deck, or even how to play, so she turned to the rulebook.  
  
"I need at least forty cards to play!? But, they don't suit her?" She looked over at Harpie Lady and sighed. She needed a deck worthy of her, but had no more money. She sat up all night and read the rulebook, memorizing the rules and planning strategies. She smiled when she learned that you could play for other cards and could even trade.  
  
She looked at the rest of the deck and began looking for strategies that would work with them and how best to use her friend. As she went through it, she knew that her dream had led her right. With this game, she could leave home forever and have to rely on no one but herself. This is what she wanted. It was still late that night and she looked around her room and made up her mind.  
  
Grabbing an old traveling bag, she stuffed some clothes and accessories in it. She went through the house, but seeing nothing else she would miss, she left everything and just took food. She left her key on the counter and with deck in her pocket she left, not once looking back.  
  
It was dark outside, but she wasn't scared. She headed back to the store, knowing it wasn't going to open for another few hours, but she wanted to be there when it did. She would learn all she could, and that seemed like the best place to learn.  
  
She sat down in front of the window and pulled out the rulebook once more, making sure she hadn't missed anything. It had already occurred to her that she had chosen a hard life to begin with, but if she got good, than she could make a good living off it. School had done nothing for her and she had never found anything to interest her, but now, she had.  
  
She looked again at the card that started it all. Harpie Lady.  
  
"I'll make a deck worthy of you. You called me and I answered. You're the only friend I need and together, we will take on the world, we'll show them true power. Just you and I." She rested that night, sitting in front of the shop. What she didn't know about that night was that she could have been hurt, but people that would have caused her harm, had found themselves backing away.  
  
Each one had been left with an impression in their minds of red hair, dangerous eyes and blue wings. Those that had gotten too close, had claw marks on their face for their trouble. Mai woke up, knowing none of this, but loving the feeling of being protected that flowed through her.  
  
The store had opened and she walked in and looked at the other cards. None of them interested her, but by the time she was done a duel had started in the back of the shop. She went over to watch. The two boys were using mainly warriors and dragons. Those didn't interest her, no it was a card that the victor had thrown away as what he deemed 'a useless sacrifice.  
  
Harpie Lady Sisters! She had to have that card. She saw the kid win a card from his opponent and stopped him before he left.  
  
"Want to duel?" She batted her eyes and smiled prettily at him. He grinned and looked her over. She knew that he had taken the bait. He nodded and she sat down opposite him and brought out her deck. "How about we play for a card? My Swordstalker, for your Harpie Lady Sisters." The boy looked startled but than shrugged.  
  
"Fine, if you want to play for that pathetic card than be my guest. You aren't going to get it though. No girl is going to beat me." With the prize decided the duel began. He played the Rude Kaiser in attack mode and she played a Crawling Dragon and two magic cards. One changed the field to mountains and the other was a dragon treasure. The power of these two cards increased her dragon enough to beat his monster and eat some of his life points.  
  
He blinked and she just winked.  
  
"Beginner's luck, that's all sweetie." He glared at her and placed down another monster and a card facedown. She attacked, but the unknown card had been a trap and wiped out her monster. She had been caught off guard, but his next move won the game, for her. He again sacrificed the sisters, to pull out a larger creature and she drew a card.  
  
Harpie Lady was the card she pulled and with the other cards in her deck, she pulled the move that he hadn't been expecting. He placed Harpie Lady down and boosted her up with Cyber Armor and Rose Whip. She then played Elegant Egotist and multiplied her Lady. The three working together quickly one the battle and the boy was stuck with handing her the card she wanted. She smiled, and walked out of the store, leaving the boy to be laughed at. She felt better now. Soon she would have the ultimate deck for her friend. But right now, it felt like she had a family.  
  
Me: Well, should I continue this series, it's up to you guys. 


	2. Betrayed

2. BETRAYAL  
  
Me: Wow.I guess people like this story so I'll be happy to continue it.here goes nothing.  
  
Mai sat shuffling her deck as she watched her next opponent get ready to duel. He looked up at her and she just smiled sweetly at him and had the satisfaction of watching him drop some of his cards. Batting her eyes at him, she asked if he was okay and he blushed and nodded. This would be a piece of cake.  
  
This duel was worth $500 and she needed that money. She had grown in the past four months and needed new clothes; this duel was won before it even started.  
  
It took less than ten minutes for the match to end and Mai was declared the victor. She smiled at the guy and walked out with the prize money. It was on her way out that she met 'him'. He was beautiful with long black hair and deep blue eyes. His body wasn't half-bad either. He stood there dressed in designer clothes and approached her.  
  
"So, you must be Mai, the up and coming female Dueler." She nodded and he took her hand. "I would like to speak with you, privately, that is if you don't mind?" His eyes locked with hers and she felt her throat go dry an all she could do was nod. "Thank you. I'm glad to finally meet you."  
  
He led her to a limousine and they both stepped inside. He poured her a drink and then they began to talk about anything and everything. He kept flattering her and she fell for it, but somewhere in the back of her mind, something fluttered and tried to call out, but she ignored it.  
  
They arrived at a fancy mansion and he led her inside. She felt dirty and insignificant, but he just smiled warmly at her and led her into the living room. They sat together and the silence was easy, but after a while he broke it.  
  
"I have been very rude, I know your name but you have yet to learn mine. I am Virgil and am owner of this house." He made a small bow from his sitting position and she smiled at him.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He smiled at her.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to Duel, but didn't want to do so there. You see the stakes on this game are quite high. You have some very powerful cards in your deck and I would like to duel for one of them. So, I'm asking you to put your most valuable card facedown to the right and I shall do the same. Whoever wins gets their opponent's card. If you wish not to duel that is fine by me, and you may stay here the night, if you win, you may also stay here the night."  
  
She looked at her surroundings and then at him. Her most valuable card was her Harpie Lady and she had never lost a duel trusting in her yet, so she decided why not, it would be nice to stay in a mansion for a night. Besides, she felt herself blush, if he saw her skills first hand, maybe they could work out something a little more lasting.  
  
"You're on." He smiled at her and they brought out their respective decks. She picked up her first five cards, but to her surprise he set his first five, facedown in front of him. "What are you doing? How can you play, what you can't see?"  
  
He smiled and looked at her. "I know my cards and they speak to me, telling me exactly which card to play." She had never dealt like this before and uncertainty crept over her. "You may go first, Mai." She nodded, but was questioning herself  
  
"I play Neo the Magical Swordsman in attack." He smiled and chose one of his cards and put it on to the field.  
  
"Red Skull Bird, in attack." He flipped it over and it was that card. She was shocked. Was he some kinda a psychic? Could he read her mind as well? He tapped another card and placed it on the field. I also place this card facedown."  
  
She attacked without thinking, rattled by his playing and soon found out that it was the wrong thing to do. A land monster couldn't attack one that could fly and his facedown card was follow wind, which increased his monsters attack. He quickly destroyed her.  
  
She continued to play like this and had even sacrificed her second Harpie Lady and than finally the duel was over and he had won. He smiled at her as she was left shaken.  
  
"Dear, dear child. You are so new to this. You don't wield the power needed to play and you lost focus. This game is all about power and you lost it, consider this a lesson. I keep my word and you may stay the night, but understand this. A Dueler can't afford to have friends. Because one day you just might have to face them in a duel and they will know everything about you." He took her card and frowned when he saw which one it was.  
  
Something clicked in her mind. He hadn't known what card she had played facedown! So he wasn't psychic, there was a trick to it.  
  
He took her card and his deck and left her to sleep. He hadn't even said she would get a bed. She was angry and hurt and deep inside she knew she hadn't been the only one betrayed. She had betrayed her friend and she was going to get her back. As the mansion dimmed and everyone went to sleep, Mai waited and then set out.  
  
She searched everywhere in the house and finally came to a study of some kind. There she found what she was looking for. Her card and his deck were lying on an old wooden table. She went over to them and took her card and then sat down and looked at his deck. At first she could see nothing different and then as she threw it down into the light, something shone on the back of the card.  
  
She looked closer and smiled in triumph. Each card was marked on the back, so he knew exactly what card he was playing and he could afford to play head games. She smiled at this and went to a desk in the room and took out a sheet of paper and a pen.  
  
'I learned your trick and am taking back my card. I suggest you never duel again, because this time I will know all your tricks. Love Mai.'  
  
She folded it up and left the mansion, her cards all with her. If there was one thing the bastard had taught her, it was that she would need to toughen up. This was her dream and she wasn't going to let anyone take it away from her.  
  
She entered the mall the next day and with her prize money she bought herself a new outfit. It was purple and white and showing off more than just her. It stated that she had the power and the beauty and that nothing was going to stop or frighten her. On her way out of the store she smelled something.  
  
Perfume. Her mind wandered back to Virgil's trick and she knew what she was going to do. She would use his trick and with more style. Also, her way would never be caught. The rest of the money was spent on all different tiny bottles of perfume. The only thing that bugged her, was that the wings in her head were still beating a warning. But she ignored it.  
  
This was her dream, but something was trying to tell her no. 


	3. Ice Cold

3. ICE COLD  
  
She had just finished spraying her last card with the perfume she had bought. Now she could tell which card was which by the smell. It would take her a while to perfect it and not to get the scents confused, but it would work and if anyone asked about them smelling, she would just tell them her perfume spilled in her bag.  
  
It was a wonderful idea and it was one that made her feel powerful. Taking a look in the mirror of the hotel she was staying in she had to smile. There was no longer the sullen little girl who had once existed. No, no there was a powerful and confident young lady, beautiful and strong, who needed no one else's help.  
  
She went to sleep that night and for a second time, she dreamed. But her dream unsettled her.  
  
She was alone on what looked like a lake of ice. It was cold all around and she was completely alone. She shivered and hugged her body, rubbing her arms and trying to get warm. But it wouldn't work; she just kept getting colder.  
  
Suddenly wings surrounded her and held her close. She tried to turn and see what they belonged to, but couldn't, the wings kept following her. They were a beautiful blue and so warm. She felt safe and protected and never wanted to leave.  
  
But at the same time, she felt unworthy and weak. Whoever owned these beautiful wings wouldn't want to be with someone as weak as she felt right now! She tried to break free of their embrace and after a brief struggle, she did so. But as soon as she left them, she was cold again, but was also powerful.  
  
She couldn't start relying on others. She had done so in the past and it had only hurt her in the end. Virgil's advice echoed back in her ears.  
  
"He was right. A Duelist can only rely on there own self, because that's all that's left when it comes down to it." She spoke these words and confirmed them in her mind. That was all she could do. As she did this, her body felt like the ice itself and she smiled. This was her dream.  
  
Yet there, in her heart she heard a voice cry out, as if looking for a way to speak a way to be heard. She could hear the cry but couldn't make out the words. It didn't matter. If it were important she would know it. The voice gave one last cry before she woke up and it was that morning that she received the invitation to Duelist Kingdom.  
  
She smiled and packed, heading for the docks. Soon she would show the world what she was made of. It was night when the boat was ready to depart and she made her way on with the rest. There was a brief fight with security behind her, but she couldn't make out what it was about and as it didn't concern her, she didn't care.  
  
On the boat she saw thousands of Duelers and then one conversation caught her attention. She turned and saw the famous Yugi. The only one to have ever beaten Kaiba. She walked over and introduced herself. Yugi seemed all right but his friend, the blond guy just seemed to drool over her and try to steal some of Yugi's spotlight. How could these two be friends?  
  
It was no concern of hers though and she left with an insulting remark to the blond. Her next surprise was when she saw the pathetic little room she would have to sleep in on the way over. She had yelled at security, to no avail, but then her answer came in the form of an arrogant little punk.  
  
Rex Raptor. She tricked him into a duel using only her deck and decided to try out her new technique. It worked like a charm and the poor boy lost. She kicked him out of what should have been his suite, but he had bet it on the duel.  
  
"Thanks again for the room." She smiled sweetly and then proceeded to make herself comfortable. It wouldn't be long until they reached the island and she couldn't wait. She didn't dream that night, but she might have well have, for that voice had tried to speak yet again and this time she could clearly feel its frustration.  
  
Once on the island she learned about needing the ten star chips to make it to the finals. That was fine by her. Her new trick guaranteed her success and she had every bit of self-confidence she needed. The fireworks had gone off and the first bit of excitement she had was watching what should have been a finalist duel. Yugi against Weevil. She stood there and watched and listened with some annoyance to Yugi's friends and their pathetic cheerleading.  
  
Arguing with the girl was a good pastime, but nothing bothered her until the blond she had seen on the boat, Joey, snubbed her in favor of his friend. No guy had ever turned away from her and this angered her. It wasn't even for another girl; no it was just to cheer on his friend. Even when it looked like Yugi was going to lose they believed in him.  
  
And somehow he won.  
  
She walked away and went to find her own duels. She defeated people easily, all of them thinking she was psychic. She had just finished one particular duel when the cheerleading group arrived. She saw her chance to get back at Joey for his insult and challenged him to a duel.  
  
From what his friends were saying, this would be his first official duel. She was surprised when Yugi encouraged him to accept her challenge, but what surprised her the most was the question Joey asked.  
  
"What do you fight for?" she had stopped for a minute, asking herself if this was a trick, but decided to give him the truth.  
  
"Money, fame, cars, luxury, anything really so I don't have to get a real job." This seemed to anger him and his response confused her.  
  
"I fight for the one I love, and I believe in the heart of the cards." She heard Yugi cheer him on and then the duel began. She used her trick and he fell for it. He forgot everything he had ever learned about Duel Monsters and was just attacking. But Yugi stepped in and told him to concentrate.  
  
She tried to get through to Joey and explain that he needed to stand alone, that one day he would have to face Yugi in a duel and then where would their friendship be. But Joey didn't seem to care. He still believed in his friends and then that annoying girl had yelled out the one thing that had destroyed her chance of winning.  
  
"Remember what you're fighting for!" She watched him stop and close his eyes and relax. She tried to goad him into fighting and then he opened his eyes and shouted.  
  
"Perfume! That's how you know what cards you're playing without even looking at them. You're a fake!" She was shocked that he could have figured it out and his final move, using the Time wizard and Baby Dragon, completely wiped her out. She had lost, to an amateur.  
  
She had failed her Harpie Lady and as she watched them walk away, she felt the ice around her crack. She could only wonder why, if she had failed her friend, why did it feel happy.  
  
She watched the blond disappear with his friends and for some reason she wanted badly to know whom it was he was fighting for. The one he said he loved. The ice melted some more and no matter how badly she wanted to get it back it wouldn't come. She decide to get her revenge against Joey and than she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.  
  
In the distance she heard a familiar voice and decided that she would get someone else to do it for her. She walked off across the field to where a Dinosaur ruled the field. 


	4. Opened Eyes

Opened eyes  
  
Me: Yes, I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I had to move an didn't have internet.I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
Mai waited for Rex to finish his duel and then walked over to him. The boy glared suspiciously at her as she approached and she didn't blame him. He had learned the hard way not to pick a duel with her.  
  
"Rex, dear. I have a job for you."  
  
"And why should I listen to you? You tricked me and humiliated me!" She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Well, if you do as I ask, you can get a rematch and all you have to do is defeat an amateur duelist. His name is Joey and if you do this then we will duel." She watched as he though about it and the grin that spread across his face stated that he accepted. He nodded, confirming what she knew and they both headed over to Yugi's last location, knowing the group would stay together.  
  
When she issued the challenge to Joey and then stated that Yugi couldn't help, she had the satisfaction of watching his confidence start to slip away. It also helped that a friend of his had taken off. She listened to the insults and watched the duel and knew she should be happy with the way things were turning out, but she wasn't.  
  
In between the turns when she wasn't yelling at Rex, she looked over to were only the girl was left cheering Joey on. It hurt her to see the blond left alone, but she couldn't afford to let him in. He would ruin everything. Then both of Joey's friends returned and Joey drew strength from them being there, even if they couldn't help him out.  
  
She no longer concentrated on the duel until she saw Rex try and double- cross her. But it didn't work. Rex lost and Joey won. Mai left in a daze wondering how he had turned around the hopeless match.  
  
She won a few more duels and then night was starting to fall. She was looking for a place to stay the night when she heard the group of friends. They were all hungry it seemed. She smiled. She had a bag of food that she wouldn't need come tomorrow. She stepped out of the shadows in front of the group and then started to eat in front of them. She nearly laughed when Joey was about to go after her.  
  
She dumped the food on the ground and listened as Joey called all the junk food. She then sent them off on chores. She turned to the girl.  
  
"Tea, right? Well there's a make-shift shower over there to freshen up. Just because you hang out with these boys doesn't mean you have to smell like them." The girl nodded and walked over to the shower and Mai stood guard outside of it. They had a brief conversation about friends and then Mai watched as Joey cooked. The boy was amazing and she said as much in her sarcastic compliments.  
  
After eating, Yugi tried to become friends with her and she quickly stopped all chances of that and left to go for a walk.  
  
"I don't need them, I can do this on my own." She walked some more and stopped at a cliff. "I mean they're just a bunch of losers, even if they are nice losers." She shook her head quickly. "I can't let them get in, no matter how much I want too." She closed her eyes and wings closed around her, offering her support and comfort, both she accepted gratefully.  
  
But she wasn't to have them for very long.  
  
Someone grabbed her from behind and she found herself forced into a duel. A duel with an eliminator. At first she could hold her own, but not for long, this thing, this 'Panic', had her completely undone, he destroyed her friend and she was lost, not only losing herself, but her star chips as well. It was at that time that the others arrived on the scene.  
  
"You're too late." She stared at them as she spoke and urged them to get out, but they would have none of it. Yugi challenged Panic to a Duel, to get back Mai's star chips. She watched from the sidelines and briefly noted that someone else had joined their group, a white haired young man with an English accent.  
  
She saw Yugi's duel and compared it with her own, sawing what she thought were faults. Her mind replayed her own duel and she remembered the dispair she had felt when she realized the amateur mistakes she was making. She had told all her strategies and hadn't been able to focus on her trick.  
  
She also remembered one other thing, one thing that had caught her attention. At the last moment when her Harpie Lady Sisters had been destroyed, her friend had turned to her and it felt that the wings once again held her close. She concentrated on that moment, that one instant, blocking out the duel in front of her,  
  
Wings.  
  
The call.  
  
A friend.  
  
A dream..she snapped back to the here and now and was shocked. Yugi had won and was handing her back her chips, but she couldn't accept them, it wasn't till Joey was going to take them that she reacted.  
  
"Hey there mine!" She yelled and reached out for the hand that held them. He smiled and slapped them into her hand.  
  
"Of course they're yours, here ya go!" She looked in surprise at the chips in her hands and watched as Joey walked away. The blond had tricked her! She called out to Yugi, promising to return the favor, and in her heart, she also promised Joey. In the end it was his act of making her accept help, forcing her to react, that made her really see what was being offered, without a price.  
  
She smiled. It was her who had the wings now. She left that night and went in search of other duelists. She had eight star chips to earn and a certain blond to find again.  
  
But as she dozed in the early morning, she dreamed. And in her dream arms wrapped around her and kept her safe. She smiled in her sleep, her mind knowing exactly who those arms belonged too.  
  
Me: Yeah, I know, it's short but I wanted something for you guys to read so here it is. Next chapter will hopefully be out soon. 


	5. No Longer Dreaming

No Longer Dreaming.  
  
Me: This is the last chapter. For those who have been waiting, thank Bryan Adams.  
  
  
  
She sat at the gates and saw Yugi and his friends. Something had happened. Yugi had lost all his chips and his chance to enter the tournament. She didn't think twice, she offered her chips and they were refused. It seemed that Yugi no longer wanted to duel. He was afraid.  
  
"I'll win them for him!" Mai was as surprised as everyone when Tea offered to duel. But she knew the friendship that held them all together and she respected that. She should have known that it would be that friendship that would win, both the friendship in the group and the friendship she had gained with them.  
  
She could have won.  
  
A few months ago she would have.  
  
But, as she had told Yugi, some cards weren't worth playing and her Feather Duster card would be used when it was truly needed. All that mattered was that all of them entered into the castle. Those who needed to had qualified.  
  
As they walked down the hall, she fell into step beside Joey. Both looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Thanks." He whispered and grabbed her hand, squeezing it once before dropping it. It made all the difference.  
  
The rest of the day passed in a blur. They found out who they would be competing against, she would be against Yugi. Secretly, she was glad. She didn't have the heart to fight Joey. She was pleased even more about that fact after she talked with Tea.  
  
"Why is Joey here? He isn't even known and yet he worked all this time to get here."  
  
"He needs the prize money."  
  
"Huh? Typical guy."  
  
"It's not what you think, Mai. His sister is going blind and if he doesn't get this money, she won't be able to get the operation she needs. She won't ever be able to see. He's the older of the two and he feels that it is his duty to care and protect her. That's his reason for being here."  
  
It had made her think of her own reasons for being there. How selfish she had been. All of them had been driven by a type of love, either between family or that of close friends. She had been driven by greed, and, if she finally admitted it to herself, loneliness.  
  
  
  
That night, she went through her bag and found something she hadn't used in a while. A CD player, with only one CD. She put it on and changed it to the song she needed to hear. As she listened she wrote down parts of it. She played it while putting together strategies for the duel tomorrow. She did it honestly and felt at peace when she finally went to sleep. The song stayed on repeat.  
  
The duel against Yugi the next day had been stressful to both of them. Yugi was fighting a battle within and Mai was trying to push him from without. She gave it her all and made sure he did as well. She also used no tricks and for the first time, dueling was an honor and she knew she did her friend proud. Even when Harpy Lady was defeated she felt it was satisfied and she was content to see Yugi win.  
  
The next duel didn't start off so well. Joey's qualifying card had been misplaced, although Mai suspected theft. She saw him break down in the hall and her heart went out to him. She took a cloth and wrapped her card in it and handed it to him. He tried to act tough and she had to smile. But he accepted the card in the end and with it a piece of paper that she had placed with it.  
  
She didn't stay to see the duel, and therefore missed seeing Joey smile when he read it. Missed seeing it placed in the place of honor with the picture of his sister. She missed him holding onto it for strength.  
  
But she didn't miss the letter that found it's way to her; from a certain blond young man. The letter that held the words she had placed on that paper and that she, like him carried with her.  
  
Her dream from all that time ago had come true. She had someone who loved her. It was her dream. The one behind all her false intentions. It was the true dream, the one right from the heart and the one that finally came true.  
  
She read the words daily and smiled.  
  
'Lets make it, all for one and all for love  
  
let the one you hold be the one you want-the one you need  
  
cuz when it's all for one-it's one for all  
  
when there's someone that should know-then just let your feelin's show  
  
and make it all for one-and all for love'  
  
-Bryan Adams  
  
Me: Thanks for being patient and I hope people liked it. I didn't think it needed a long ending. This told it all. 


End file.
